¿La vida es solo un juego?
by Wilred
Summary: "Mentir es mi especialidad, ¿sabes? Pero lamentablemente no soy muy bueno diciendo la verdad, es algo gracioso a decir verdad; mi verdadera historia es la que curiosamente más falsa suena. Precisamente como quiero en esta hermosa vida, en este hermoso juego donde solo tenemos una vida por desperdiciar."
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo. Es más como un recuento de la vida de un particular personaje.**

* * *

"Y aquí tienes" Dijo una mujer con bata de laboratorio de unos 30 años entregándole una hoja de papel a un chico de pelo celeste.

"¡Hurra! ¡Llegué a nivel 2!" El joven de pelo celeste exclamó mientras abrazaba la hoja de papel que le dieron.

"Joven… le recomendaría no hacer un escándalo aquí" Dijo la mujer con un ceño fruncido.

"No, no, no. He estado entrenando mi habilidad por un buen tiempo y no tenía ningún resultado, ¿sabe usted lo mucho que me esforcé? Fue un infierno de entrenamiento, pude haberme divertido en la arcade o en una maravillosa piscina, pero tuve que dedicarme de lleno a este magnífico 'entrenamiento'. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"No lo sé, ahora retírese por favor, aún hay más gente que quiere hacer las pruebas para una posible actualización en su nivel". Dijo la mujer empujando 'decentemente' al chico de pelo celeste de la habitación.

"Ah, ¡cierto! ¡Muchas gracias Enfermera-chan! ¡Espero verte aquí para la próxima y me des al fin tu nombre! El chico dijo eso y salió corriendo del edificio ignorando las miradas de desdén en su alrededor, al parecer sus gritos fueron tan fuertes hasta el punto de que todos fuera de la habitación lo escuchasen.

* * *

En un edificio relativamente nuevo un chico de pelo celeste abrió una puerta con una llave y entró.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dijo el chico en voz alta. Nadie respondió.

"Ah ¡Cierto! Ahora vivo solo" Dijo el chico en un tono apagado y se sentó en un sofá observando el papel de su evaluación de esper."

_'Cielos. Ya soy nivel 2 eh, ¡seguiré esforzándome como siempre!'_ Pensó el chico observando el papel, luego lo guardó. Posteriormente sacó un moderno celular.

"Jajaja. Ahora, acércate a mí princesa, hoy será el día en que te conquiste" El chico se concentró únicamente en su celular.

"¿Eh? No, no, no. ¿Dónde está mi partida? ¡Pensé que este juego que descargué ayer tenía guardado automático! Mi preciosa Tanya-chan, parece que el destino no nos quiere juntos. Qué tragedia; allí van 10 horas de mi vida. El chico dijo en un tono muy triste, parecía que pronto le saldrían lágrimas. Él dio varias vueltas en el sofá abrazando el celular.

_'¿Eh? Qué demonios, ¿un mensaje?'_ Dijo el chico mientras abría una notificación que había pasado por alto anteriormente y procedió a verificarlo.

"**Muchas felicidades por tu ascenso a nivel 2, Shinra-kun, sabía que lo conseguirías"**

"Eh… ese número es de la profesora Komoe-chan, ¿Cómo lo sabe? Bueno, supongo que el estado de una profesora ayuda mucho de estos casos." Dijo el chico mientras observaba el número del remitente, a pesar de no tener ningún numero de contacto agregado, él recordaba de todos los números para futuras 'referencias'.

_'Eh… creo que es mejor agregar su numero esta vez… ¿o no? ¡Mejor otro día!'_ Asintió Shinra en su mente

'_Bueno, a pesar de que la noche es joven será mejor ir dormir'_ El chico bostezó. Se dirigió a su habitación y se echó a dormir.

* * *

"Jajajaja. Qué hermosa es la vida" Dijo un chico de pelo celeste, él media 1.75 cm, ojos celestes; y vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones azul oscuro. Actualmente él se encontraba corriendo mientras sostenía su celular.

"¡No! ¡No es momento de eso! ¡No llegaré a tiempo!" El chico corrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida, él en verdad no quería llegar tarde.

Luego de una gran maratón el chico llegó a la puerta de una gran tienda, justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar una mano sujetó. su hombro.

"Mamoru-san, ¿a dónde crees que vas?" Una chica de largo cabello negro y una figura bien dotada le habló en un tono peligroso.

"Ah… Seiri-chan, no me detendrás de nuevo, ¡no esta vez! He esperado 2 años para la secuela de Icha Icha Love, ¡Icha icha Harem! Hoy es el estreno y tengo que romper el record de-*COOF*" Shinra no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de Seiri.

"No, Mamuru-san, estoy aquí de parte de la profesora Komoe, a pesar de ser un estudiante talentoso tus notas se verán afectadas con la acumulación de faltas. Santo cielo, si solo fueras la mitad de entusiasta que lo eres para tus juegos…" Dijo Seiri con una expresión decepcionada.

"No, no, no. No me hagas esto por favor, ese juego es muy importante para mí, ¡es mi vida! ¡Los juegos son los que hacen mi vida interesante!" Dijo Shinra sujetando su estómago e intentando regresar a la tienda. La gente empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor.

"¡Mira el escándalo que estás haciendo! Es hora de regresar. Ella dijo sujetando el brazo de Shinra y lo arrastró por todo el camino.

"¡NO! ¡Mis princesas! ¡Mis conejitas! ¡Mis gatitas!" Shinra gritó e incluso estaba considerado usar medidas drásticas para liberarse de este enredo.

"¿Solo sabes decir 'no'?" Seiri dijo con un pequeño toque de resentimiento y luego lo arrastró más fuerte.

"Seiri-chan *cof* *cof* ¿No serás tú el jefe final? Porque si es así juro que-" Él no pudo terminar su frase cuando ella empezó a correr mientras lo arrastraba hacia su escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

**En los pasillos de Una Cierta Escuela Superior **

"¡Me rindo, me rindo! Ya te dije que lo siento, ¡te prometo que no llegaré tarde de nuevo! Dijo un chico de pelo celeste forcejeando con la mano de una chica que le jalaba la camisa arrastrándolo; ella era una chica de largo cabello negro.

"¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! Las clases ya empezaron y de nuevo voy tarde por tus tonterías" Dijo Seiri enojada con el chico de pelo celeste ignorando sus quejas y la poca o nula resistencia que sentía de él.

"¿Tonterías? ¡No lo son! Son mi motivación, ¿sabes cuantos juegos de citas hay disponibles en este lugar tan avanzado en comparación con el exterior? ¡45.302! ¡y aumenta cada hora! Ya te dije que es la razón por la que vine aquí, no me quites eso, de lo contrario conocerás al villano principal antes de que aparezca el héroe.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo, y yo te dije que no me importarían esas cosas si lo consigues manejar junto con las clases, además ¿el dinero que tienes te alcanza para todos esos gastos? Eres un nivel 0 después de todo, el dinero que la academia puede darte apenas debe alcanzarte para tus necesidades diarias" Repentinamente ella se detuvo y lo observó directamente a los ojos… que estaban en el suelo.

"¿Acaso vives en el ayer? He llegado aquí hace 2 semanas ¿y no sabes que he conseguido un trabajo? Bueno, ¿qué puede saber una mujer obsesionada con la puntualidad? Jeje. Hum… ¿Por qué levantas tu pierna? Sabes que puedo ver tu… ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Eso no lo dije con mala intención. Shinra llegó a lamentar su decisión de interactuar con esta mujer.

Solo se escucharon sollozos a lo largo del pasillo.

* * *

**En una cierta aula.**

Una pequeña mujer de cabello rosado impartía una clase a sus alumnos, algunos le prestaban atención, otros estaban con un rostro somnoliento y otros solo hablaban entre ellos; en particular un grupo de 3 chicos.

"Y bien Kami-yan, ¿qué te parece tu nueva competencia con respecto a la suerte? Preguntó un hombre que tenía el cabello rubio y unas gafas de sol; a simple vista se veía como un delincuente juvenil. El chico llamado 'Kami-yan' presentaba un cabello negro puntiagudo, pero con una expresión aburrida y se encontraba sentado a su lado.

"A diferencia de mí, él busca los problemas por sí mismo. Así que Tsuchimikado, te pido que no nos compares." Le respondió con un tono evidentemente molesto.

"Vamos Kami-yan, ¿sigues molesto porque siempre recibes daño de sus pequeños proyectos? Sabes que él no lo hace porque quiere, es por tu querida suerte" Esta vez habló un hombre de cabello azulado, él se encontraba sentado al frente de Tsuchimikado. Él tenía un tono alegre mientras dirigía su mirada a 'Kami-yan.'

"Aogami… ¿tú tampoco no tuviste problemas con él? Estuvieron discutiendo sobre quién era la mejor loli del mundo en toda la clase, incluso estuvieron discutiendo al salir del instituto, ¿quién ganó al final? Dijo 'Kami-yan' al chico de pelo azulado.

"Je-je-je ¡Obviamente yo! ¡Está claro que Yuu es la ganadora! ¡Mamoru-san se quedó sin argumentos contra la belleza de esa loli!" Aogami repentinamente levantó la voz y habló en un tono muy feliz. La pequeña mujer peli-rosa que, contra todo pronostico era la profesora de clase estaba tan cansada del escándalo en sus alumnos que se giró para intervenir.

Pero justo en ese momento…

"¡Jodidamente falso! ¡FALSO! Ella es una buena candidata para en el top 3, ¡pero ella no es la mejor! ¡Ese papel le corresponde a Kanade y eso fue lo que acordamos!" Repentinamente la puerta del aula se deslizó a un lado y entró una mujer de pelo largo negro; ella era conocida por su figura y carácter explosivo, esto ultimo era lo más temido. Ella estaba arrastrando algo y ese 'algo' fue él que aparentemente habló e incluso continuó haciéndolo.

"¡Kanade es indiscutiblemente la mejor loli del mundo y no solo lo digo yo, lo dicen todos los amantes de las lolis! Jajaja ¿Ganarme en ese tema? ¿Estás demente Aogami-san? Cuando se trata de mujeres siempre sabré quien es la mejor ya sea en 3D o en 2D ¡Siempre sabré la respuesta! Porque yo soy el hombre que lo tendrá todo, el rey del- *Puaj*" Shinra estaba hablando cuando repentinamente Fukiyose pisó su estómago*

"¡Ya cállate! Estamos en clases. Mira, incluso Komoe-sensei está a punto de llorar" Dijo Fukiyose señalando a la profesora de clase, se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro.

"To-dos Me ale…gro que estén unidos, pero, pero… por favor…" Dijo Komoe entre lágrimas, la clase ya estaba dando miradas de muertes al hombre que intentaba levantase con una mano en el estómago, pero sus miradas no fueron tan amenazantes como a la que dirigieron a un cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"¡¿Por qué me miran a mí? ¡Fukou da!" Exclamó el chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"Silencio Kamijyo-chan y el resto a sus asientos por favor" Dijo ya calmada Komoe dirigiendo su mirada a Shinra y a Fukiyose.

""Bien"" Ambos se fueron a sus asientos. Shinra se sentó al frente de 'Kamijyo' y curiosamente ubicado al lado izquierdo de Aogami.

* * *

"Nee nee, dime, ¿qué juguetes trajiste hoy Mamoru-kun?" Preguntó Aogami a Shinra en voz baja.

"Meh… ya te dije que no me llames por mi apellido, solo dime Shinra." Dijo Shinra.

"Ups, lo olvidaba Shinra-kun… no es muy usual por aquí. Aunque igual tú también solo me llamas por mi apellido" Dijo Aogami.

"Bien, bien. Sabes que aunque soy de padres japoneses he crecido en el extranjero así que aún no estoy acostumbrado a que todos me llamen por mi apellido, no me agrada mucho eso. Bueno, respecto a mis 'juguetes' ¡Esto lo creé específicamente para ustedes!" Dijo Shinra sacando un objeto muy pequeño de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo dio a Aogami. Shinra continuó hablando.

"A eso que está en tu mano lo llamo **Spider-bot,** su función principal es la exploración, es capaz de tomar fotografías y vídeos en alta definición en tiempo record, especialmente útil para ustedes, trio de holgazanes. Ya tienen un medio infalible para evitar las clases extras… miren, les pondré un ejemplo de forma gratuita. Explicó Shinra con entusiasmo a sus compañeros que no dejaban de mirar a un pequeño robot negro con forma de araña, él repentinamente sacó su celular.

'_Veamos… ¿quién será hoy la afortunada? ¡Ah! Mi venganza tendrá sus frutos muy rápido'_ Pensó Shinra mientras colocaba en su celular grandes cifras a una velocidad inmensa; al cabo de un rato lo volvió a guardar.

"Aogami-kun, por favor presiona la cabeza de la araña como si fuera un botón." Dijo Shinra y Aogami hizo lo pedido. La araña pareció cobrar vida propia al hacer dicha acción.

Repentinamente la araña saltó de la mano de Aogami hacia el suelo, luego con sus 4 pares de patas se dirigió a Fukiyose y escaló desde su pie, entrando rápidamente a un terreno estrictamente prohibido, pero el pequeño arácnido salió rápidamente por la parte de su cuello y dio un brinco hacia el techo quedándose pegado a éste. Todo fue tan rápido que incluso ella no sintió que un arácnido estuvo en contacto directo con su piel. Todo hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera porque….

El arácnido pareció terminar de procesar algo, luego repentinamente se dejó caer a la carpeta de Fukiyose, antes de que ella empiece a reaccionar; el pequeño robot comenzó a 'bailar' de una forma increíblemente coordinada y repentinamente sonó una voz femenina, pero lenta del arácnido.

"**Tarea finalizada. Información solicitada enviada a la unidad móvil 920******"**

"¡Kyaaaa!" Fukiyose gritó. Ella no solo se sorprendió que un arácnido cayera a su escritorio y bailará. Ella es una mujer fuerte, pero que una araña comenzará a hablar fue una de sus peores pesadillas de niña.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"

"¿Esa araña habló?"

"¿Tarea finalizada? ¡Estoy seguro que esa cosa hizo algo!

"¡Dios! ¡Esa cosa habló!

"…"

Todos en el aula empezaron a exclamar señalando al pequeño insecto que seguía bailando en el escritorio de Fukiyose. Al cabo de un rato el arácnido dejó de bailar y saltó, cayendo directamente en la cabeza de un chico de pelo puntiagudo. Él desde que escuchó el numero que la araña mencionó ya estaba con una expresión de pálida.

"¿Kamijyo-chan, ese es otro invento que voluntariamente te ofreciste a usar de Mamoru-san? Dijo Komoe con un tono frio. Las miradas empezaban a caer en 'Kamijyo' y Shinra pero se notaba la diferencia de impresión que cada uno daba. Al primero todos le señalaban hostilidad y al segundo le daban una expresión de incredulidad, eso se debe a que ese tipo siempre tenía un artefacto diferente; artefactos que eran incluso raros para los estándares de Ciudad Academia.

'_Huh… ¿Qué pasó con el Shinra-kun?'_ Shinra solo eso pudo pensar al comentario de Komoe.

'_¿Es este el fin de Kami-yan?'_ Eran los pensamientos de Aogami.

'_¿El reinado de Kami-yan llegó a su fin? Lloraré en su entierro.'_ Tsuchimikado ya estaba organizando un entierro adecuado en su cabeza para un gran amigo suyo.

'_¡Fukou da! ¡Fukou da! ¡Fokou da!' _Eran los pensamientos del desafortunado Kamijou Touma. Él agarró la araña que desde hace un momento comenzó a bailar nuevamente en su cabeza y lo arrojó con fuerza a Shinra. El arácnido regresó a su bolsillo como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Tú de nuevo! ¡Siempre usando los inventos de Shinra para hacer bromas! ¿Espera… información? Ese numero es de un teléfono móvil, ¿podrías prestarme un momento tu celular? Exclamó Fukiyose con un aura de muerte.

'¡No! Ya me imagino lo que pasará si lo hago, ¡eso debe ser destruido!' Touma pensó y sacó su celular. Él al ver una vez más la mirada de muerte de Fukiyose arrojó su celular al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Hubiera funcionada de no ser por un chico de pelo azulado que arrojó su cuerpo para interponerse en el camino de la caída del celular. Aogami cogió el celular antes que Touma reaccione y comenzó a revisarlo.

"¡Wow! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Son demasiado grandes! Y ¿no es eso una lencería algo provocativa para nuestra muro de hierro? ¿Y qué son esos números y letras?... ¿No serán… sus medidas exactas? Jajaja esta vez te superaste a ti mismo" Dijo Aogami señalando el celular a todo el mundo con un tono muy feliz; él se levantó sonriéndole a todos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pantalla del celular.

La campana que marcaba el final de la clase comenzó a sonar. Touma se tranquilizó un poco y aprovechando que la mayoría estaban distraídos empezó a escapar, pero…

"¡Kamijou Touma, oficialmente hoy estás muerto!" Gritó Fukiyose con el rostro enrojecido y persiguió a Touma que ya había empezado a correr a toda velocidad.

"¡Maldición! ¡Yo y mi suerte! ¡FOKOU DAAAAAAAAAA!

'Jajaja Seiri-chan y Kami-yan… espero que nunca cambien' Pensó un chico de pelo celeste mientras salía del aula.

"Shinra-kun, ¿puedes quedarte un momento por favor? Se escuchó una pequeña pero contundente voz detrás de él"

'Ah… mierda.' Shinra pensó. Girando la mirada comenzó a reír torpemente hacia una pequeña profesora.

* * *

_"¿Y ahora qué hago con esta cosa?" _En las calles de Ciudad Academia un chico de pelo azulado murmuró mientras observaba un celular que aparentemente no era suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**En una cierta aula, donde solo 2 personas se encontraban en su interior.**

"Eso es algo rápido, se nota que les sobra tiempo" Dijo Shinra luego de escuchar las palabras de su profesora. Él la miró con una expresión risueña.

"Bueno… Shinra-kun, eso sucede cuando avanzas de nivel 0 al nivel 2 en solo 2 semanas. Has llamado mucho la atención, sobre todo por tu trabajo de inventor y vendedor de una gran variedad de objetos innovadores, pero sé que eso no tiene que ver con tu poder y no sé si eres del tipo que le importaría, pero… ¿te importaría decirme tu habilidad? Solo pude acceder a los datos de actualización de tu nivel, pero no pude acceder a la información tu habilidad en sí" Dijo Komoe con una expresión confundida, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de entusiasmo.

"Ah… ¿tenías curiosidad sobre mi habilidad Komoe-chan? No me importa decírtelo, no es un secreto después de todo; al menos eso es lo que creo. Mi habilidad al principio no tenía nombre, pero luego de mi primer System Scan, 'los de arriba' lo llamaron **Master Control**. Bueno, es un nombre que personalmente no me gusta, me hubiera gustado algo más simple, pero en fin; no todo sale como uno quiere" Explicó Shinra a Komoe, la cual tenia una expresión aturdida, ella ha escuchado muchos nombres de habilidades esper, pero nunca uno tan dominante a lo que ella expectante pregunto…

"¿Entonces que puedes controlar?" ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus continuos avances tecnológicos? Fue lo que ella dijo reflexionando un poco al nombre de su habilidad.

"Ah… entonces permítame sensei" Dijo repentinamente Shinra cuando poco después con su mano izquierda, tocó la frente de Komoe.

"Ahhh eso es…" Antes que Komoe pudiera seguir hablando sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo descender, a pesar de que actualmente ya estaban a casi nada del verano.

"Bien… eso es lo que puedo hacer con **Master Control **en el **nivel 2,** únicamente puedo controlar la temperatura corporal del cuerpo humano, cuando yo era un** nivel 0 **o un** nivel 1 **únicamente podía controlar mi propia temperatura, pero ahora me he actualizado un poco, así que ahora puedo…" Fue en medio de la explicación de su habilidad que se dio cuenta de que la pequeña peli-rosa estaba temblando.

"Ups, mi error" Shinra quitó la mano izquierda de su frente para poco después colocar su mano derecha en la misma posición. La temperatura de Komoe empezó a estabilizarse y rápidamente dejó de temblar, él continuó hablando.

"Ahora puedo controlar un poco la temperatura de los demás al tocarles en una parte de su cuerpo, no es muy útil debido a que no puedo bajar la temperatura a un grado bajo 0, ni tampoco puedo subirla a más de 40°, incluso tengo un tiempo límite... y ¡eso es todo!" Dijo Shinra hasta llegar a exclamar en la parte final de su explicación.

"Pero Shinra-kun, ¿no serias considerado un usuario Dual-Skill?, pero estoy 100 % segura que eso es imposible." Dijo Komoe al ya agotado Shinra de tener su cabeza con la mirada baja.

"Hum… eso es correcto, sinceramente ni yo sé el porqué puedo, pero así están las cosas… aun así fui catalogado al principio como un **nivel 0** porque solo podía bajar mi propia temperatura, pero cuando conseguí llegar al **nivel 1,** pude también subirla y fue allí cuando empecé a llamar la atención. En fin, los científicos quieren hacer análisis con mi cuerpo, pero ellos saben que también soy tan bueno como la mayoría de ellos y se quedan indefensos jajaja. Ah… tengo un ego grande, ¿no? Bueno, ¡eso es todo!" Dijo Shinra tronándose el cuello, él ya estaba cansado de tanto bajar su mirada para su pequeña profesora.

"Shinra-kun, en verdad estoy muy feliz de que te hayas abierto conmigo y darme información de tu habilidad, como profesora estoy orgullosa de ti. Ehhhh ¡quiero decir que siempre he estado orgullosa de ti!" Komoe ignorando la falta de tacto de Shinra sonrió y exclamó con mucha fuerza y levantó la mirada. Fue precisamente en ese momento que ella notó algo diferente en sus ojos.

"Ehm… Shinra-kun, ¿por qué el color de tus ojos cambió?" Komoe preguntó desconcertada. Ella tardó un poco en darse cuenta que los ojos de Shinra ahora eran de color rojo en lugar de su habitual color celeste, incluso algunas hebras de su cabello eran de color rojo, pero de esto último ella no se dio cuenta.

"Ah… ¿te gusta?" Dijo Shinra acompañado de un guiño.

"No-no… eso no es" Ella se sonrojó hacia su descarada actuación.

"Bueno Komoe-chan es hora de irnos, no querrás que haya un rumor de una relación prohibida de maestro-estudiante, ¿verdad?" Dijo Shinra señalando la puerta, en este punto sus ojos ya habían vuelto a su color celeste habitual.

"Noooooo no es eso, yo solo querí-" Ella estaba a punto de llorar si no fuera porque el chico de cabello celeste repentinamente se puso de cuchillas y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

"Komoe-chan, lo siento por ese comentario tan tonto de mi parte, solo quería 'romper la seriedad' de este asunto. Le agradezco mucho por aguantar la presión de los altos mandos, sé muy bien que ellos me quieren trasladar a una supuestamente 'mejor escuela' yo no iré a ningún otro lugar; este es mi segundo hogar y usted es y siempre será mi querida profesora." Shinra acarició su cabeza un buen rato y le habló en un tono inesperadamente dulce.

"Shinra-kun… tú… esto no es justo, no lo es..." Komoe empezó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, su rostro de lagrimas era acompañado de una gran sonrisa, ella sostuvo la mano del chico que no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno… Komoe-chan, deja de llorar, si alguien nos ve pensarán mal. En fin, me voy adelantando, aún tengo que hacer algo muy importante" Shinra le dio un sorpresivo beso en la frente y ella soltó rápidamente su mano; él aprovechando esto comenzó a correr alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

"¡Ah! ¡Se fue sin más! Él siempre es así, siempre parece que tiene algo que hacer, pero aun así…" Komoe se limpió las lágrimas y no dejaba de sonreír pensando en el chico que acababa de salir del aula.

* * *

**Noche. En una cierta animada tienda.**

Un chico de pelo celeste salió de una tienda, él tenía una gran sonrisa que crecía más y más a medida que veía la bolsa de plástico en su mano derecha.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Al fin tengo en mi poder Icha Icha Harem! Jajajaja, ¡espero encontrar una hermosa princesa!" El chico no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo más, algo mucho más importante.

_'¡Espera! No era esto, era algo más… ¡bingo! ¡los peces gordos quieren más datos!'_ Pensó Shinra y poco después llamó a un taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

**En un cierto edificio. Dentro de una iluminada habitación **

'_Maldito Kihara, ese idiota ya debe saber que no ocurre ningún problema con su __**Proyecto Cambio a Nivel 6**__, me es molesto recibir informe tras informe del avance de las masacres de ese albino loco; tengo mejores cosas que hacer… como mi nuevo juego, en verdad lo he pospuesto mucho con toda esta mierda'_ Pensó Shinra, él actualmente estaba observando la información que le que llegó recientemente a su celular.

'_Bien, todo esta bien… ese tipo aún sigue hablando innecesariamente a las sisters, parece que su moralidad inconscientemente le está jugando en contra. Eh… ¿ya llegó a la serie 9.700? Solo le faltan 10.300 más, ¡buena suerte!'_ Shinra no dejaba de observar la información de su celular; él, como siempre, pensaba enviar sus datos por el mismo medio.

Luego de escribir un informe detallado, envió la información; en la parte final del informe decía: **Todo va según lo establecido, pero recomiendo ayuda psicológica al voluntario del experimento por razones humanitarias y para evitar problemas innecesarios. La habilidad de Accelerator sigue creciendo a medida que el experimento avanza, para finalizar añadan más sujetos de prueba para mis propias investigaciones y seguir enviando información más detallada en los diversos campos mencionados en los informes anteriores.**

"Esta vez fue más rápido de lo usual. En fin, ya es hora" Murmuró Shinra para sí mismo, poco después tocó con su mano derecha una parte de la pared en la habitación.

Repentinamente la pared se abrió de derecha a izquierda y lo que apareció dentro fue un espacio lo suficientemente grande para entrar 3 personas. Shinra entró y colocó nuevamente su mano derecha en una parte de la pared metálica y marcó una contraseña en un pequeño teclado táctil cercano. La puerta cerró y el ascensor finalmente descendió.

* * *

La puerta de un ascensor se abrió, de esa puerta salió un hombre de cabello y ojos celestes, él estaba vestido de un traje completamente blanco y de complemento tenía un reloj de pulsera del mismo color con pantalla táctil en su muñeca izquierda.

'_AV, reporte del Traje-X'_ pensó Shinra mientras observaba la ropa que tenia puesta. Repentinamente sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad verdosa, tanto gráficos como textos comenzaron aparecer en su campo de visión, como si estuvieran grabadas en su retina.

_**[Modo del traje: Inactivo. Forma: Conjunto completo de ropa de laboratorio. Batería: 100%] **_Ese era el texto que comenzó a aparecer en la parte inferior izquierda de su campo de visión. Shinra observó su reloj, allí vio la hora y un porcentaje en particular.

'_Ciertamente, 100% de Batería… me alegro que los golpes de Fukiyose no me hayan afectado, aún está en fase de prueba después de todo, cualquier golpe puede afectar a la cantidad de energía almacenada en esta estúpida batería'_ Pensó Shinra frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras seguía observando su reloj de pulsera. De repente recordó algo.

'_AV, destruye el Desecho #36 y dame un reporte de los sujetos de prueba P-1 al P-3 y del C-1 al C-3'_ Shinra ordenó en su cabeza.

_**[Buscando]**_

_**[Localizado, Spider-bot destruido]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[Reporte de daños por explosión de Spider-bot: 1 persona menor a la edad límite establecida por el anfitrión herida. Transferencia de dinero enviada para gastos médicos a sus tutores desde una cuenta anónima. Realizado automáticamente]**_

_**[Accediendo a la información de la computadora principal de los sujetos de prueba]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[Pyromancer 1: Nivel 2, sin cambios. Pyromancer 2: Nivel 2, avancé de nivel ayer a las 22:34. Pyromancer 3: Nivel 1, debido a la falta continua de avances del sujeto P-3 está destinado a ser ejecutado mañana a las 15:00, ¿modificar?]**_

'_No, no te instalé un programa de moralidad para evitar estas estúpidas preguntas ¿o quizás es por tu sistema de aprendizaje? Da igual, ignora eso ultimo'_ Shinra dijo en su cabeza mientras caminaba por la instalación, todo el lugar era de color blanco con complejos equipos tecnológicos y robots de limpieza y seguridad típicos de Ciudad Academia merodeando el lugar. En el lugar habían 6 personas, todos hombres, ellos estaban echados en una plataforma blanca y tenían un visor virtual blanco que cubrían la parte superior de sus cabezas. Shinra contempló a los sujetos por un momento antes de resoplar al sujeto que estaba vestido con la inscripción de P-3 en su uniforme blanco de una sola pieza.

_**[Cryomancer 1: Nivel 2, mejora en la formación de su realidad personal. Cryomancer 2: Nivel 2, sin cambios. Cryomancer 3: Nivel 3, avance de nivel hoy a las 16:34]**_

_**[¿Le gustaría sincronizar la realidad personal del sujeto C-3 con la suya?]**_

_´Sí´_ Poco después de responder con esas palabras formadas en su cabeza, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte a su alrededor, específicamente del sujeto C-3.

*"¡AHHHHHHHHH!"*

Shinra ignoró el ruido, pero a él no le iba mucho mejor, él solo crujió un poco sus dientes.

_**[Colocando anestesia de nivel 4 al sujeto C-3]**_

Al leer dicho texto en sus ojos, Shinra resopló. Los gritos rápidamente dejaron de sonar, pero él tuvo que continuar crujiendo los dientes unos minutos más. El dolor continuó un poco más hasta que finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Cada vez duele más…" Murmuró Shinra

_**[Sincronización Completa]**_

**[Cryomancer actualizado al nivel 3]**

'_Y bien… con eso tengo 1 habilidad al nivel 3, es algo rápido, pero todo va según lo establecido'_ Pensó Shinra mientras formaba un prisma de hielo en la palma de su mano izquierda, pero rápidamente le dejó de prestar atención.

'_AV, ¿alguna noticia relevante del exterior?' _preguntó Shinra.

_**[Afirmativo. Actualmente hay aumentos masivos de niveles de poder en los espers por métodos artificiales aún desconocidos al 100%, popularmente llamados como Level Upper; según el análisis automático dicha acción traerá como consecuencia la perdida de conciencia de los espers para que un mayor uso de sus ondas cerebrales con la posible finalidad de…]**_

"¡Eso es genial! ¡Alguien al fin hizo un movimiento interesante! Esto merece una investigación" Shinra exclamó y antes que la línea de texto terminará de completarse, sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color celeste.

'_Huh… en verdad no me gusta que me arruine la diversión, lo programé demasiado bien... pero antes… ¡es hora de hacerlo!'_ Shinra sonrió al pensar en el juego que le esperaba en su habitación, él se movió al ascensor y poco después que la puerta se cerró; todo el lugar quedó en la penumbra.


End file.
